PROJECT SUMMARY This administrative supplement is proposed to fund the development of a cognitive battery based on the UDSv3 that can be administered by telephone or videoconference, and to provide preliminary feasibility and validation data to inform a future inter-ADRC validation study. The proposed supplement will be conducted in the Clinical Core cohort of the Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (ADRC) at Wake Forest School of Medicine, and falls within the scope of the ADRC?s aims to provide in-depth clinical and cognitive characterization of this cohort. The proposal is based on evidence that telephone administration of cognitive tests and questionnaires is a practical, feasible approach that has been used successfully in other studies. Several batteries have been validated for phone use in a variety of populations, including older adults and those with mild cognitive impairment and dementia. However, a validated a telephone version of the new UDSv3 battery does not exist; alternative methods of ADRC data collection that yield valid information are needed. Our proposed supplement will lay critical groundwork for this endeavor. This project seeks to construct two brief adapted assessment batteries, a Core Battery and an Expanded Battery, that include portions of the in- person UDSv3 battery that can be administered remotely by telephone and video. We plan to administer remote assessments to 96 participants from the Wake Forest ADRC who have undergone in-person follow-up visits within the past six months. Participants will be assigned to telephone or video administration modalities, and each group will include participants previously adjudicated as having normal cognition, MCI, and Dementia. Participant ratings of acceptability, hearing quality, fatigue, and pleasantness of experience (compared to their past recollection of face-to-face experience) will be assessed using Likert-scale questionnaires for each condition. Qualitative assessment of what they liked and disliked will also be conducted. Total administration time, data completeness, refusal of a condition (telephone or video), or refusal to complete each test will be recorded. Participants? cognitive status (normal, MCI or dementia) will be adjudicated using identical procedures to their face-to-face administrations, but adjudicators will be blinded to original adjudication status. We will also examine whether the associations among tests across cognitive domains vary by assessment mode. Agreements in adjudications will also be explored. Lastly, we will convene a group of experts in consultation with the NIA and the ADRC Clinical Task Force to develop plans for thorough psychometric validation of the batteries in conjunction with other ADRCs.